Various kinds of wagering games of chance (hereinafter, wagering games) are known. Examples of such wagering games include craps, blackjack (twenty-one), baccarat, etc. Play of such a wagering game typically involves a player's individual skill, playing strategy, and some degree of probabilistic chance operating within the rules of the game to determine a winner or winners. Commonly, wagering games are played within a casino, card house, or similar establishment in which players can enjoy numerous amenities such as beverage and food services, cashier services, lines of credit, personal security, or other resources that generally make for an attractive atmosphere in which to play such wagering games.
Generally, players take significant interest in a particular type of wagering game and the challenge offered in playing that game well. As a result, some degree of variation in the rules and/or other dynamics of play are sought by a number of players so that the particular wagering game of choice continues to provide interest and excitement. One such variation sought by some players is the manner or structure by which a winning hand or hands are paid or awarded. Furthermore, an increasing number of wagering games can now be played in a manner that is, to some extent, computerized or automated. In such a venue, certain tasks such as, for example, the dealing of cards, accounting for wagers, and the awarding of winnings is handled automatically so that players are better able to concentrate on and enjoy the play of the game.
Therefore, it is generally desirable to provide methods and apparatus for playing wagering games that provide interest and excitement to the players.